


Love is a Monster's Dream

by ACosmicFrappe



Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicFrappe/pseuds/ACosmicFrappe
Summary: Karou knows all about monsters; she is married to one, after all.





	Love is a Monster's Dream

There were plenty of nasty people who came to deal with Brimstone. Perhaps it would be better to call them monsters, since that is what most of them were.

The Wishmonger's current client would certainly fit that description.

This particular monster was a vile rat of a man. He had nimble fingers, fingers he used to pry the teeth from the prostitutes he murdered.

Everyone called him Centipede, and anyone who knew him would tell you that he was a glutton for physical pleasure, i.e women and alcohol. And as one would expect, he had fallen for Karou the moment he saw her.

He always caught only mere glimpses, as Brimstone made sure to keep the girl far, far away from him. It was maddening, knowing the beauty lurked somewhere near but he could not touch her.

But today would be different.

A couple of moments after Centipede had settled into the chair - a bulging sack of teeth in hand - a flash of blue caught his beady eye.

It was Karou. She had rushed from the back and come over, throwing those art-kissed arms around Brimstone's neck.

"It worked, Brim!' The woman exclaimed, both her cheeks and eyes glowing as she bounced happily on the balls of her feet.

That warm glow turned fiery when she spotted the man leering at her.

The Wishmonger broke the staring match by laying a hand on Karou's shoulder. He began to speak in a harsh, guttural language that Centipede didn't understand. The girl must have though, because she nodded, pulled a small sketchpad from her pocket and plopped down in the corner.

Moments later, Issa joined her with what could only be described as a happy hiss.

The two men began their dealings.

* * *

Karou spun around with a playful grin when Brimstone waved her over, calling that they were done now.

Centipede was gathering his things and prodding uncomfortably at the snake around his neck.

"You can take it off when you leave," Issa nudged, slithering closer.

The man nodded sharply. "I know, I know. Give me a minute."

Karou scowled. She wanted him gone now so that she could talk with Brim. She was practically bursting at the seams. She wanted to throw open the door and shout out the news, (and probably scare some stranger half to death): "The wish worked! I'm pregnant!"

The blue haired beauty began her walk over, hand outstretched so her fingers could interlock with Brimstone's when she reached him.

Leaning over, Centipede whispered in the beast-man's ear, "How much do I have to pay for her, eh? I bet she's wild in bed. That type always is."

Karou froze, and Brimstone narrowed his eyes. "That woman you speak of-" he growled, his lips pulling back to reveal deadly fangs. _"-is. my. wife._ "

Centipede was not the brightest of men. "What? You and her...? Do _you_ pay her? I mean, a girl like her and a monster like you-"

The serpent around his neck began to tighten at the same time Karou punched him in the stomach.

"There are a million kind of monsters, asshole," she hissed, drawing back as if she meant to strike again. "And you're the only kind I'm afraid of."

Deciding that he wanted to live, the Centipede ran, throwing the snake from his neck as he fled. Issa slithered after him, hot on his heels.

Now alone, the couple looked at each other. Brim's eyes were glittering with humor and affection. No use scolding her when she wouldn't listen. Besides, the insect had deserved it.

"So," the 'monster' began, moving from his seat and kneeling before Kaoru, his hand heartbreakingly gentle when he placed it on her stomach. "I hear we're going to have a little monster of our own."

"Not just one," Karou grinned. "Three."

"Ah." Brimstone was a tad taken aback. "Perhaps we shouldn't have used a Bruxis after all."


End file.
